Boy Meets Middle School
by Serena Summers
Summary: Steven and his pals face Beach City Middle School.
1. Boy Meets Love

**This is the story of Steven and his pals through middle school.**

**The school uniforms:Black jacket,red tie,white button shirt,red skirt,black flats or sandals(girls),Black jacket,red tie,white button shirt,black dress pants,black dress shoes(boys).**

**This story contains the following OC's**

**Maya Costella:Blondie,blue eyes**

**Lucy Blue:Black hair,Blue eyes**

**Anna Costella:brown hair,Brown eyes**

**Marie Juni:light brown hair,brown eyes**

**Alison McGana:Blondie,brown eyes**

**Eric Quincy:brunette,blue eyes**

**Joe Quincy:brunette,blue eyes**

**Maddy and Addy Mocosena:Black hair,green eyes.**

**Li Richard:Blondie,green eyes.**

***gems will be in later chapters **

_Steven's POV_

"Connie!Connie!Where are you?!",I shouted.I was getting frustrated,she ran away crying because Maya Costella called her out and humiliated her by showing everyone a picture from the fourth was a picture of younger Connie with braces,a purple dress and green has long blond curly hair and blue eyes and she was wearing the school uniform,she wears a pink bow on her spoiled brat always got what she wanted,and it made me never got detention,or bad grades(she hacks into the school system from home and changes her grades,yet she never got caught).

Pete Jetkin hacked into the system to change her grades back,but he got caught and even though he explained to the principal and the CSA,they threw him in juvie with a 2 year sentence and he got expelled.

Maya bullies Connie everyday,and I hate her,along with a bunch of kids,and we formed an after school club called "Maya Die Time" to do what ever we can to take her meet every Monday and Friday at 4 and come up with pranks and stuff to make Maya sister Anna gets bullied by her,and she's in our club.

I finally found Connie by the fountain,her face red and stained with tears.I sat next to her and comforted her.

"Why do you hang out with me,Steven?",She asked.

"Because you are my girlfriend,and I love you,and you don't deserve to be treated the way you are!I'm so sick of you being bullied by that-that-!"

"Steven,language."

"She-Devil!",I screamed,so loud that some people started to look,thinking I was talking to Connie.

"Steven,people are starting to stare.",She said, began to start blushing.

"Oh!Sorry!",I began to start blushing hard as were both embarrassed,we got up and left to return to class.

~*Back in the Classroom*~

"Hey!You guys!You gotta be quiet!GUYS!",Anna Costella,younger sister of Maya,yelled trying to calm the class teacher, ,was "absent" that day and the class was a freak caused it,as when she was about to lose it,Lucy Blue uses a piece of chalk to make a screech on the chalkboard,causing the class to calm down.

"Hey,when someone tells you to be quiet,then be quiet,and Maya,open your big mouth in the desert,where no one can hear you.",Everyone laughed at Maya,and she blushed and ran out of the room.

Connie and I were in the hallway,gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Heh,well,thanks,for checking on me and stuff.",Connie said,blushing.

"Yeah,no problem.I-I was just doing a favor for my girlfriend.",I said blushing as

We were gazing at each inches apart,until suddenly I felt Connie's soft glossy lips on mine.

It was five minutes of standing in the hall,kissing,and after about ten minutes,we finally broke.

'Wow!This was our was our first kiss!',Connie thought

'Wow,this is the best day ever!',I thought.

As we both walked back into the hysterical class room,we both had happy facial expressions.

_Day:1_

_Plan:1 of 6 _

_Status:Complete _

_Operation:Revenge is a go._

**Done at last with chapter one.**

**Steven and the others have a six part plan to take down Maya Costella for good!Will they succeed?**

**Found out in Boy Meets Middle School!**


	2. Boy Meets Low

**Welcome to Chapter 2!Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Too Far

~*Friday*~

Li's POV

"Come on,guys!Teacher left me in charge for the period and it's time to play a game!",Li said.

The students go curious."Like what?",one of the students,Luke,asked.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?"

The class were willing to play the game,others not so much.A shy girl named Alison raised her hand."Um,are you sure we should,um,play?"

Lots of students agreed with Alison,so Li came up with a solution:All the kids who wanted to play,stay in the class,into the hall were six kids who wanted to ,who just returned from her little demonic tantrum,went first.

"Marie,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us who you like.",Maya asked now looking at Marie,who was wildly blushing.

"Uh,I-I,uh,h-have a c-crush o-on,o-o-on,Kyle!",Marie said nervously.

"WHAT?!",Everyone,including Kyle,yelled.

"M-me?",Kyle asked,embarrassed.

"Yeah,it's true",she confessed "Since kindergarten,I draw pictures of you,l write songs about you,even cried at every thought of you killing me,breaking my heart,or even betraying my 're a really nice guy and I wish that one day we can be together."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww",everyone said.

"Yes,sweet,but you are forgetting one thing:Kyle is mine!",As she said that,Maya jumped on Kyle and gave him a huge smooch right in front of felt her eyes swell up and she ran out crying.

"Marie!Wait!Come back!",Connie screamed as she chased after her,Steven and Anna chasing, rest of the kids glared angrily at Maya,for brutally embarrassing Marie in front of everyone.

"You know,that was real low,even for you,Maya,and for the record,we were never going to be an item,and if you think we are an item,then consider yourself dumped.",Kyle sternly said,as he ran towards to where the other two were looking for was mad as well,they ignored her,teased her,and even harassed 'd go online and find out someone hacked her account and replaced her profile photo with a picture of Kyle naked,and her name was changed to Kyle's was very upset.

Once they found Marie,Kyle agreed to date her and the item Kylie was the word that was out,they became more open about it and expressed their was even more jealous of them than she was of had a major crush on Steven in the fourth grade,and now,three years later,he was with _her_.At the sight of seeing them and every other couple made her sick.

~*Lunch Time*~

They were at the picnic tables for was sunny and no clouds were principal thought it would be great to eat outside for each went to subway that morning and that's what they're having and Eric is telling Steven,Connie,Marie,Kyle,Li,Maddy,and Addy,and Anna jokes,Lucy,and Alison were planning a the way across the lot was Maya,sitting at the table,crying,while going on her phone,looking up pictures of had been like this for weeks.

Maya's POV

All of the kids say the same thing.'She deserves to die''What a bitch!''That horse's ass.''Good ol' fisher,always fishing for compliments.'I ignore them all,but they always get to them happy always made me sick,I want them to 're all gonna pay!Steven Universe,Connie Patel,Marie Juni,The Stupid Quincys,The Creepy Mocosenas,Lucy Blue,My Stupid ass sister Anna!All of those Asses are going to pay Damnit!I know _exactly _how I'm gonna get back at 'em!Those bitches won't even see it coming...

My thoughts were interrupted by the was over and it was time for home were learning about his "absence"(he broke his leg so he could get the next few weeks off,douche..).

~*LATER*~

'Ah,Damnit!How the hell did I forget my dance fee at home!God,can't I do anything right without forgetting stuff?',I was 3:50,and school finally let out for the weekend.I still can't believe I left the dance money at home!

'Maybe if I ran home and brought back the money,it still would be on time!Then again,the dance isn't until the Friday after next week,so I might still have a chance ,the deadline's Monday.I have plenty of time.'

"Hey!Maya!"

I turned around to see where the voice of mystery was coming from,and it was none other than...

'Oh crap,it's Eric.'

"Hiiiiii Eric!",I said,pretending to seem acted like he was in a happy,cheery,peppy mood as always.

"Hey,well,I was wondering if you'd would..."

'Oh No!Please don't ask me to...!'

"...be my date to the dance?",he asked,giving me a little red ,how I really,_really _wanted to turn him down but,after the whole "Marie" incident,I think this is the best I'm gonna get.

"Sure,I'd love to.",I replied sweetly.

"Sweet!Would you like to come with Steven,Connie and me to see Roses are Red,too?It's Tomorrow night at eight!"

_What do I have to loose?_

"Yeah,sure."

"Sweet!Bring tissues!",He said has he ran off,skipping away like a five-year-old.

"Tomorrow is going to be one long day.",I said has I started to head home.

**Bye!**


End file.
